Die Zeit deines Lebens
|Nächste= }} Die Zeit deines Lebens ist die achte Episode der dritten Staffel von Glee. Den New Directions fehlt wegen Rachels Schulausschluss eine starke Stimme bei den Sectionals. Deswegen macht sich Finn gemeinsam mit Rachel auf den Weg nach Kentucky um Sam dazu zu überreden zu den New Directions zurückkzukehren. Sam arbeitet dort als Stripper, erklärt sich aber bereit wieder nach Lima zu kommen. Kurz darauf stehen die Sectionals an: New Directions und Troubletones müssen gegen The Unitards antreten, deren Leadsängerin Harmony ist. Am Ende siegen die New Directions, die Troubletones belegen den zweiten Platz, kehren aber am Ende der Episode zu den New Directions zurück, da Shelby die Schule verlassen hat, da Quinn Figgins erzählen wollte, dass diese ein Verhältnis mit Puck hatte. Außerdem verbessert sich die Beziehung zwischen Rachel und Quinn und auch bei Finn und Blaine. Handlung Quinn trifft im Schulflur auf Rachel und erklärt ihr, dass ihnen der Sieg bei den Sectionals sicher sei, weil Shelby mit Puck geschlafen hat und Shelby somit gefeuert wird . Rachel rät ihr aber dringend davon ab, da sie damit nicht nur auf unschöne Weise gewinnen würden, sondern auch Shelbys Ruf und ihr Leben zerstört würde. Finn überlegt mit Will, wie sie die Sectionals gewinnen können. Er ist verzweifelt und macht Will klar, dass sie Sam Evans brauchen. Dieser wohne nur vier Stunden von Lima entfernt, wie er über Facebook heraus gefunden habe. Unterdessen sieht Kurt keine Chance, dass er in der NYADA aufgenommen wird. Blaine fügt hinzu, dass sie in der jetzigen Position ebenfalls die Sectionals verlieren werden. Er ist auch frustriert, dass er nichts dagegen machen könne, wenn Finn ihn immer so blöd anschaut. Sebastian kommt dazwischen und flirtet wieder mit Blaine, der den Dalton Academy Warblers zu dessen Sectionals Sieg gratuliert. Als Blaine sich einen neuen Kaffee holt, macht Kurt deutlich, dass er Sebastian nicht leiden könne, weil dieser Blaine nachstellt. Sebastian lässt sich aber nichts sagen und erwidert, dass er Kurt auch nicht leiden könne, die New Directions lächerlich findet und er fest daran glaubt, dass Blaine zu gut für Kurt sei. thumb|Sam nach dem Gespräch mit seinen Eltern.Finn und Rachel sind in Kentucky auf der Suche nach Sam in einer Bar gelandet. Sie stellen fest, dass Sam dort als Stripper arbeitet. Sie wollen Sam wieder zu den New Directions holen, doch Sam muss für seine Familie Geld verdienen und macht bei diesem Job unglaublich viel Geld. Seine Eltern wissen nichts davon. Sam glaubt allerdings auch, dass sein Vater ihn nicht nach Lima zurückkehren lassen wird. Sie sprechen später mit Sams Eltern und Rachel und Finn erklären, dass sie Sam auch bei sich wohnen lassen. Als Sams Eltern mit ihm allein sprechen wollen, sagt Sam, dass er gerne wieder ein Teenager sein würde und zurück zu den New Directions will. Sams Eltern wollen, dass er glücklich ist, und da sich ihre Lage etwas verbessert hat, erfüllen sie Sams Wunsch. Im Probenraum sind die New Directions eher mutlos, auch wenn Quinn meint, sie sei sicher, dass sie gewinnen werden. Will kommt mit Finn herein und will gute Stimmung verbreiten, stößt aber auf Widerstand, der sofort bricht, als Sam nachkommt. Alle freuen sich und sie stoßen auf Sams Rückkehr an. Die Stimmung ist sofort richtig gut und Sam singt Red Solo Cup mit den New Directions. Daraufhin kommt Santana herein und begrüßt Sam auf ihre Art, doch auch wenn diese wieder ziemlich gemein ist, freut sich Sam über ihre Anwesenheit und umarmt sie. thumb|left|Quinn redet mit Sam.Quinn möchte Sam gleich dazu bringen, dass sie wieder ein Paar werden und er sich um Beth kümmern könne, zumal Mercedes eh einen neuen Freund hat. Sam macht Quinn aber klar, dass sie nur ein Senior Year habe und dieses genießen solle. Tina spricht unterdessen mit Mike über die Bewerbungen zu diversen Tanzschulen. Mike meint aber, er werde Arzt werden, weil sein Vater seit West Side Story nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen habe und der Haussegen ihm wichtiger sei. Tina ist sehr enttäuscht, dass Mike seine Passion aufgeben will, und die beiden gehen im Streit auseinander. Will probt mit den New Directions Tanzschritte, dabei kommt es zu einem Streit zwischen Blaine und Sam, weil Blaine Sams Tanzmoves zu billig findet und er denkt, dass sie solche Tricks nicht nötig haben. Finn sucht Blaine später auf und will mit ihm reden. Blaine will wissen, was Finn für ein Problem mit ihm habe. Finn gesteht, dass er eifersüchtig war und sich selbst durch Blaine in Frage gestellt hat. Er entschuldigt sich und bittet Blaine, dass sie jetzt unbedingt zusammen stehen müssen, damit sie ein tolles letztes Schuljahr haben. Blaine lässt sich von Finns Worten überzeugen. Sam versucht die Hand von Mercedes zu nehmen, doch diese macht deutlich, dass sie sich seit dem Sommer weiterentwickelt habe und er das auch tun solle. Sam macht aber klar, dass er Mercedes nicht aufgeben werde, was ihr ein Lächeln ins Gesicht zaubert. Derweil ist Tina bei Mikes Vater und überreicht ihm ein Video vom Schulmusical. Sie will ihn davon überzeugen, dass Mike seine Leidenschaft nicht dafür wegwirft, etwas zu tun, was er macht. Mikes Vater macht deutlich, dass die Aussichten als Künstler sehr schwierig sind, weil so wenige erfolgreich sein können. Tina ist das bewusst, doch es sei das, was sie liebe und wozu sie und auch Mike geboren wurde. Mr. Chang lässt sich aber nicht überreden und gibt ihr die Aufnahme wieder zurück. thumb|Die New Directions während ihrer Performance. Die Sectionals stehen an. The Unitards sind zuerst dran und singen Buenos Aires, danach die Troubletones mit Survivor/I Will Survive und zuletzt die New Directions mit ABC, Control und Man In The Mirror. Die Siegerehrung steht an und die Unitards belegen den dritten Platz. Danach wird der Sieger verkündet und es sind die New Directions. Die Troubletones stehen konsterniert da und sind tief betrübt. Rachel trifft im Sekretariat auf Quinn. Rachels Suspendierung ist beendet und Quinn möchte mit Rachel reden. Sie hat sich von Rachel überzeugen lassen, Figgins nichts zu erzählen. Sie bedankt sich, dass sie dank Rachel nichts Dummes getan hat, was sie noch lange bereuen würde. Quinn erklärt außerdem, dass sie überlegt, sich in Yale zu bewerben und dort das Drama Program aufzusuchen, weil sie gerne performt. Rachel bietet ihre Hilfe an, doch Quinn hat etwas anderes, wo Rachel helfen könne. Quinn sucht auf der Mädchentoilette Brittany, Mercedes und Santana auf. Mercedes macht sofort klar, dass sie auf keinen Fall zthumb|left|Die Feier der New Directions mit den Troubletones.u den New Directions zurück kommen werde. Quinn erklärt aber, dass es ihr letztes Schuljahr sei und sie sich daran noch in vielen Jahren gerne erinnern möchte. Mercedes will aber nicht mehr im Background singen. Quinn erklärt, dass sie bereits mit Rchel und Will geredet habe und die Troubletones bei jedem Wettbewerb eine Nummer bekommen würden. Die New Directions feiern in der Aula und singen We Are Young. Daraufhin tauchen Brittany, Mercedes, Santana und Sugar auf und werden sofort mit Freude aufgenommen. Gemeinsam tanzen und singen sie und sind froh, dass sie wieder zusammen gehören. Verwendete Musik *'Red Solo Cup' von Toby Keith, gesungen von Sam Evans und New Directions *'Buenos Aires' aus Evita, gesungen von The Unitards *'Survivor/I Will Survive' von Destiny's Child/Gloria Gaynor, gesungen von The Troubletones *'ABC' von Jackson 5, gesungen von New Directions *'Control' von Janet Jackson, gesungen von New Directions *'Man In The Mirror' von Michael Jackson, gesungen von New Directions *'We Are Young' von FUN., gesungen von New Directions Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Idina Menzel' als Shelby Corcoran *'John Schneider' als Dwight Evans *'Chord Overstreet' als Sam Evans *'Damian McGinty' als Rory Flanagan *'Vanessa Lengies' als Sugar Motta *'Keong Sim' als Mike Chang, Sr. *'Tanya Clarke' als Mary Evans *'Lindsay Pearce' als Harmony *'Grant Gustin' als Sebastian Smythe *'Joan Schwartz' als Dorothy Saunders *'Guilford Adams' als Tickles der Clown *'Scott Henson' als Bassist *'John Lock' als Schlagzeuger Abwesende Hauptdarsteller *'Jane Lynch' als Sue Sylvester Trivia *Die Episode hatte in den USA 7.11 Mio. Zuschauer. *Der Originaltitel, Hold on To Sixteen, bezieht sich auf Sams Lieblingszeile aus John Mellencamps Song, Jack and Diane, die er Quinn zitiert: "Hold on to Sixteen as long as you can (Du sollst 16 sein, solange du es kannst)". *Passend zum Thema der Episode von Alter und Reife, deckt die Setlist der New Directions für die Sectionals chronologisch eine Lebensspanne: Kindheit (ABC), Jungerwachsensein (Control) und Erwachsensein (Man In The Mirror). *Das ist eine von drei Episoden, die bei den Emmys 2012 eingereicht wurde. Die anderen beiden waren Das Maria-Duell und Will will. *Als Survivor/I Will Survive ursprünglich früher auf dem VEVO-Kanal von Glee, bevor dieser gelöscht wurde, hochgeladen wurde, war die Performance etwas länger. Sie begann damit, dass die Troubletones mit dem Rücken zum Publikum standen, bevor sie sich nacheinander umdrehten, was passiert, während man die Eröffnungsmusik hört, kurz bevor Santana die erste Zeile singt. In der Episode jedoch, wurde dieser Teil herausgeschnitten und man hört anstelle die Eröffnungsmusik während dem Ende von Quinns und Shelbys Szene kurz vor der Performance. *Auf der iTunes-Seite der Episode beinhaltet die Zusammenfassung "Harry", also den Namen von Mike-Darsteller Harry Shum Jr., anstelle von "Mike". *Der Wettbewerb der Episode ist der einzige, an dem Rachel während ihrer High School-Zeit nicht teilnimmt. *Das ist nur das zweite Mal, dass Rachel nicht in einer Setlist für einen Wettbewerb singt, das erste Mal war in Neue Welten. *Wenn die New Directions ihren Sieg feiern und Artie klatscht, kann man Kevin McHales Tattoo auf seinem Unterarm sehen. Fehler *Als Sam in den Chorraum kommt, stolpert Mike, auf dem Weg zu ihm, um ihn zu umarmen, über seinen Stuhl, fängt sich aber wieder und spielt es runter. *In Einhornpower sagte Shelby, dass Quinn 18 Jahre alt ist, aber in dieser Episode meint sie selbst jedoch, dass sie 17 und "erwachsen" ist. Es kann sein, dass sich Shelby bei ihrem Alter um ein Jahr vertan hat. *Während der Szene von Blaine und Finn sieht man einen Kameramann. *Als Tina nach ihrem Gespräch mit Mikes Vater gehen will, nimmt sie die DVD. Wenn sie sich dann erneut umdreht, liegt die DVD wieder auf dem Schreibtisch. *Kurz vor Beginn der Sectionals äußert Will, dass die Troubletones in fünf Minuten dran sind, dabei fangen die Unitards an. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S3